Cinderella (Into the Woods)
Cinderella is a major character from the film Into the Woods and is portrayed by Anna Kendrick. She is loosely based on the protagonist from the fairy tale of the same name. Background Cinderella is a young woman tormented by her stepmother and stepsisters who wishes to go to the King's Festival, and unknowingly embarks on a journey of self discovery instead. History When Cinderella's mother died, her father remarried the nasty evil step-mother with two daughters Cinderella's age. After her father died, her step-mother and step-sisters force her to become a servant. Forced to sleep near the fireplace she is then given the name "Cinderella." ''Into The Woods'' At the beginning of Into The Woods, Cinderella is doing her chores while wishing to go to the King's festival. On the third night of the festival, Cinderella was running from the prince again, only this time, the Prince spread pitch on the stairs, so her feet got stuck on the steps. Cinderella decided to see what he'll do, so Cinderella left him a clue, leaving one of her gold slippers, before running off. (On The Steps Of The Palace) She throws the bean away and she runs back home, unaware that that magic bean has turned into a giant beanstalk . . . Cinderella's birds then blinded the step-mother and step-sisters. During all of this, Cinderella changes into her servant's clothes and heads into the woods to visit Mother's grave, only to find it destroyed. The Baker (who is looking for Jack ) comes across Cinderella is not allowed to leave the castle unsupervised. Calling upon her friends, the birds, Cinderella learns of her Prince's unfaithfulness. She flinches when the prince touches her and when asked what's wrong, she asks him if he loved her, why did he stray and if he's like this now what kind of King will he be? As he goes, the Prince tells her he loved the maiden that was at the ball and she responds by saying that she loved the prince she ran away from and they go their separate ways. Everyone suggests that it may be her fault, because she threw the bean away. While the Baker and Jack climb the tree, Cinderella looks after the Baker's baby. Cinderella comforts Little Red and tries to answer her qualms that killing the Giant makes them no better than she is, while the Baker explains to Jack his inability to say what is morally correct. ("No One Is Alone"). She is last seen going sit beside the Baker listen the story he is telling his son. Fate It is assumed that Cinderella moves in with Baker and takes care of Jack, Red Riding Hood and the Baker's baby. Gallery IntotheWoodsEntertainmentWeekly 03.jpg Into the Woods Animated Poster 04.gif CinderellaITW.jpg ITW-Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg Itw-cinderella.jpg Woods-cinderella.jpg Woods-cinderella-wife.jpg O-INTO-THE-WOODS-570.jpg Intothewoodshair.png Tumblr ndwk6d22qb1qapk86o3 1280.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-3.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-5.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-6.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-7.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-9.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-10.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-anna-kendrick-cinderella-dress.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-chris-pine-prince-charming-4.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-cinderella-and-bakers-wife.jpg into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-cinderella-and-prince-charming.jpg B7BvVcTIUAE6sIS.jpg large.jpeg de:Cinderella (Into the Woods) Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists